


Promise Not to Try Not to Fuck with Your Mind

by s0ckpupp3t



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: BDSM, Desperation Play, M/M, Sibling Incest, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0ckpupp3t/pseuds/s0ckpupp3t
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A present for <a href="http://dapatty.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://dapatty.livejournal.com/"><b>dapatty</b></a>, who puts up with me. ♥ Inspired in part by <a href="http://aerogroupie.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://aerogroupie.livejournal.com/"><b>aerogroupie</b></a>’s <a href="http://mychemicalslash.livejournal.com/4965873.html">Break My Body, Hold My Bones</a> and <a href="http://justhush.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://justhush.livejournal.com/"><b>justhush</b></a>’s <a href="http://applesororanges.livejournal.com/3597.html">Pad Ped Chicken</a>, and in part by just generally being a twisted little freak.  POV switches from Mikey to Gerard, but remains in 3rd person.  Set very early days.  Title from Eve6.  (I blame this fic on being grumpy and having no time to do things.  As this is a recurring feature of my life, more might happen in this universe.)</p></blockquote>





	Promise Not to Try Not to Fuck with Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/gifts).



**Title:** Promise Not to Try Not to Fuck with Your Mind  
 **Author:** [](http://s0ckpupp3t.livejournal.com/profile)[**s0ckpupp3t**](http://s0ckpupp3t.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Mikey/Gerard  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warnings:** Sibling incest, language, dubcon, D/s, snowballing, desperation kink, unbetaed  
 **Word Count:** 3k  
 **Author’s Note:** A present for [](http://dapatty.livejournal.com/profile)[**dapatty**](http://dapatty.livejournal.com/) , who puts up with me. ♥ Inspired in part by [](http://aerogroupie.livejournal.com/profile)[**aerogroupie**](http://aerogroupie.livejournal.com/) ’s [Break My Body, Hold My Bones](http://mychemicalslash.livejournal.com/4965873.html) and [](http://justhush.livejournal.com/profile)[**justhush**](http://justhush.livejournal.com/) ’s [Pad Ped Chicken](http://applesororanges.livejournal.com/3597.html), and in part by just generally being a twisted little freak. POV switches from Mikey to Gerard, but remains in 3rd person. Set very early days. Title from Eve6. (I blame this fic on being grumpy and having no time to do things. As this is a recurring feature of my life, more might happen in this universe.)

“Asshole.”

“Shithead.” Gerard elbowed Mikey out of the way, heading for the basement.

Mikey got in a kick to the back of Gerard’s calf. “Diva.”

Gerard spun around, looking every inch the entitled bitch Mikey had just accused him of being. “Fuck you!”

“You wish.” Mikey folded his arms and raised a challenging eyebrow.

Gerard stomped down the stairs, calling out a sullen, “Yeah, so what?”

His door slammed.

Mikey blinked. He looked down the stairs, tilted his head, and blinked again. He walked to the kitchen drawer, took out a coathook that they’d never screwed into the wall, and thumped downstairs. Took ahold of the knob on Gee’s door, pulled it to the right so there was a crack between the door and the doorframe, slid the hook in, and used it to pull the catch open. It gave with a quiet click, and he pulled it open the rest of the way, lounging in the doorway to look at his brother.

Gerard looked up moodily from his sketchpad. “I was fucking with you. Crissakes.”

“No, you weren’t.” Mikey’s voice was quiet. Gerard went back to shading something. “You’ve been avoiding me for a month, and a complete dickwad anytime we’ve been in the same room.”

His only answer was the scratching of a pencil. Mikey crossed the room in two strides and tore the sketchbook out of his hand, dropping it casually behind his shoulder. That felt incredibly good. Mikey wished he'd done it three weeks ago.

“What the _fuck_ , Mikey.” Gerard opened his mouth like this was only the beginning of a long tirade.

“Shut up.”

Gerard clamped his mouth shut, glaring.

Mikey blinked. “Stand up.” Gerard stood, arms crossed. Mikey thought this was fascinating. “Gimme that.” He jerked his chin at Gerard’s pencil.

Something like fear flashed across Gerard’s face. He handed the pencil to Mikey.

“Open your mouth.” Gerard’s eyes widened, but he parted his lips. Mikey half-growled, “Open. Your. _Mouth_.”

He did, soundlessly. Mikey picked up the pencil, one end in each hand, and pushed it sideways across Gerard’s mouth. “Close.” Gerard bit down delicately.

With that, Mikey turned his attention towards his brother’s pants, cursing under his breath until he got them unfastened. Gerard was hard. Had been since he stood up, maybe before.

“Hrng--ikey!” Gerard’s hand flailed in his direction. Mikey took hold of Gerard’s wrist, let his fingernails dig in cruelly.

“Did I tell you to shut up?”

Gerard nodded. Mikey tilted his head, twisted Gerard’s wrist, dug in a little harder. “Gonna?” Gerard nodded again. Mikey let go and dropped to his knees, got his hands in Gerard’s pants, pulled them to the floor along with his briefs. Mikey got Gee’s cock in hand, pumped it twice with his fist. Gerard made a tiny strangled sound.

Mikey looked up to make sure he hadn’t swallowed the pencil or anything, but no, he was just staring down in disbelief. Mikey held his gaze, opened his own mouth, and swallowed down Gerard’s cock inch by inch until his nose was in Gerard’s pubes and his eyes were pricking at the corners. Only then did he break eye contact, closing his eyes and pulling off a little before starting up a comfortable rhythm, sucking hard and stroking with three fingers wrapped tightly around the base. When that yielded nothing but panicked panting and Gerard clasping his hands behind his back, Mikey sucked faster, used his whole right hand, brought up his left hand to brush over Gerard’s balls. A salty taste let him know it was working, and a soft choked-off cry let him brace for the inevitable, stroke Gerard through it. He kept the slippery bittersalt taste in his mouth while he stood, took the pencil from between Gerard’s lips. He was dazed, flushed, his lips were red and wet from being stretched apart, and saliva was shining on part of his chin.

Mikey put a hand around his neck, almost choke-tight, leaned in, kissed him, pushed the come between his lips, stepped back, and wiped his own with the back of his arm.

“Stop being an asshole.” He turned and walked out of the room, leaving the door open.

Gerard swallowed, staring.

Mikey went out that night. When he came back, some dishes were done, and Mikey’s favorite beer was in the fridge. Good enough.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gerard woke up the following morning. He probably shouldn’t have had most of the beers he drank the night before, he realized, because he’d had weird dreams and he had to piss so bad his stomach hurt and it had given him epic morning wood. He swallowed and tried to roll onto his side. It didn’t work. Mikey. He’d had a dream about Mikey. No, he’d _wanted_ it to just be a dream about Mikey, hence the drinking. He had a pencil with bite marks that proved otherwise. Oh, god, Mikey. Mikey might also be responsible for his other morning conditions, seeing as he was sitting on Gerard’s abdomen.

“Oh my god.” Gerard grunted, opening his eyes. Mikey looked back. “Gotta piss.”

“It can wait.” Mikey shifted, making himself more comfortable, somehow poking his bony ass into Gerard’s bladder and rubbing up against his erection at the same time. It was painfully exhilarating. Exhilaratingly painful. Shitfuck. “We need to talk.”

“Talk.” Gerard rubbed his eyes. It was a multi-purpose one-word sentence. It meant ‘you want to do what, at what time in the morning?’ and ‘I heard what you said and am capable of repeating it’ and ‘fine, do this talking thing already,’ all at once. Gerard was kind of proud of it. He waited.

“Do you just need somebody to smack you around every once in a while, or what.” The events of the previous night were coming back to Gerard even more clearly, and he realized that having this conversation would be a really, really bad idea. Not that there were a lot of conversations it was a good idea to have before noon with somebody bouncing all over his... parts, but this was especially bad. Gerard tried to shift and rub his eyes again, but Mikey leaned forward and pinned his wrists. That was actually a lot better, even if it meant Mikey’s bony ass was now trying to embed itself into his ribs. Gerard was torn between relief and glaring. He licked his lips, trying to come up with a reply that sounded better than ‘maybe.’

He couldn’t, but it didn’t seem to matter. Mikey just gave him a piercing look. “Anybody, or just me?” Gerard tried not to flinch.

Mikey raised both eyebrows in recognition, and whatever it was Mikey was doing, Gerard needed to get better at it, fast. “How long? At least a month. Longer?” Gerard looked away. Mikey adjusted his grip on Gerard’s wrists and pulled them towards him so he could sit back again. Gerard gasped as Mikey rubbed against him, tried not to arch up or flinch away, wondered if that warm heaviness on his belly was Mikey’s dick, hard. He looked down. Mikey was definitely hard. He looked at Mikey in surprise.

Mikey looked back, blinked a confirmation. “Longer.” Gerard winced, and closed his eyes, resigned. “What the fuck happened a month ago, then.” Gerard played dead, for all that he knew corpses don’t blush. Mikey shifted forward again. “Open your mouth.”

Gerard looked at him, startled. “Your mouth, not your eyes, fuckwit.” Gerard let his jaw drop, somewhere between obedience and offense. Mikey shifted closer, let go of one of Gerard’s wrists.

He pulled down his sweatpants, and he wasn’t wearing anything under them. He set his cock on Gerard’s lower lip, brushing precome over it.

“Suck.”

So Gerard wrapped his lips around it and sucked, losing himself in the taste and the task. Mikey’s dick smelled a little like corn chips and Irish Spring, and it was so familiar it made Gerard’s balls ache. Between that and the hard heat in his mouth, the sound of Mikey breathing, sometimes gasping, in his ears, he was so close. His hips jerked up, but there was nothing to rub against. He whimpered around Mikey’s cock, moving his tongue desperately.

Mikey’s fingers loosened around his wrist, moved and clutched so their fingers were clasped together. He left their hands in the air, and Gerard pressed back so he’d have something to brace against. Mikey grunted approval, used his other hand to pull Gerard’s hair, made the soft panting noise Mikey always made when he was close. Gerard had heard it a dozen times before, maybe more, trying not to listen in the middle of the night; half the time he gave in and had to jerk off, too. But now he was making Mikey make that noise. His hips jerked again.

“The fuck do you keep moving,” Mikey panted, and Gerard’s face burned hot in response. Mikey held his breath, then let it out with a hissed, “Getting off on me fucking your face?” and that was it, that was too much, there was nothing he could do, no way he could hold off, not even with Mikey pulling his hair harder, grunting “You better fucking not, you wait, oh god, Gee...” because it was too _late_ , but Mikey was shooting hot down his throat with a gratifying groan.

Gerard tried to remember how to breathe with Mikey pulling out of his mouth, the weird tannic slickness of come on his tongue, his shorts wet and growing cooler. He swallowed, let Mikey untangle their fingers, felt the weight lift off his chest, a hand stuck in his shorts.

“Jesuschrist you did, you actually did.” Mikey straddled him again and settled on his belly, but at least Gerard was sort of prepared this time for the bright-edged pressure. Gerard blinked his eyes open, trying not to moan. Mikey thrust a hand in his face, Gerard thought to lick clean, so he did, but there was nothing on Mikey’s fingers but the taste of salty skin. Mikey turned his hand, slid more fingers into Gerard’s mouth anyway, pressing back on his tongue until he almost gagged. “Fuck, that’s hot.” Mikey smirked, scooted down the bed, pulled off Gerard’s shorts. His expression turned smug, dangerous, inviting. “But I told you not to.” Gerard shivered. He was getting hard again, or maybe he’d never gotten soft.

Mikey nudged a knee between Gerard’s calves. “Spread your legs.” Gerard let his knees splay open. “More.” He kicked his feet apart, to the edges of the bed. Mikey moved in close, cupped his hand low on Gerard’s belly, scraped the spunk into his palm, and smeared it over Gerard’s asshole with his fingertips. He started pressing in, fingers wet with come and spit, and Gerard tensed up, suddenly terrified he’d piss himself or fart or throw up or come again already, somehow prove that Mikey shouldn’t touch him.

He didn’t press in any further, though, and Gerard somehow managed not to do anything gross or inappropriate. Mikey’s fingers just circled, sliding around easily over skin that Gerard had rarely touched like this. “What’d I tell you not to do?” Mikey’s voice was quiet, whiskey-thick.

“Told me n-not to come.” Gerard’s voice wavered as Mikey’s thumb drifted up under his balls, thumbnail scratching over sensitive skin.

He dug in, nail pressing deep. “What’d you do?”

Gerard gasped. Mikey leaned forward, put his free arm under Gerard’s belly button and leaned on it, spiking the pressure on his bladder so urgent shocks chased down to his toes. “What. Did you. _Do_.” He was growling again, like last night, and god, was it any wonder Gerard had come, then and this morning, with that voice in his ears?

“I came, Mikey, I’m sorry, I came, jesus.” Mikey leaned back a little, let up on the pressure behind Gerard’s balls, but still circled his fingers over Gerard’s hole, pressing a little deeper.

“Couldn’t fucking wait, could you. Well, now you’re going to.” He leaned on his arm again and Gerard trembled, torn between pulling away and bucking up into it, feeling the bite sharpen. Mikey chose for him, pressing just a little harder. Gerard gasped, tightness washing over him, edged with pleasure. Mikey let up, his arm brushing across Gerard’s cock, and this time Gerard did buck up, and Mikey slid a finger into him. He made a high-pitched noise, not quite a whine. “Good.”

Gerard blushed, suddenly suffused with pride. It was the nicest thing Mikey had said to him in weeks, although that was probably Gerard’s own fault. As if reading his mind, Mikey crooked his finger, brushed his arm against Gerard’s dick, and said, “What happened?”

“Nothing.” It wasn’t, not really.

Mikey’s finger slid out, and back in with two. “Haanh,” Gerard mumbled intelligently.

“What happened?” To emphasize his point, Mikey’s questing fingers found Gerard’s prostate, and the heel of his other hand pressed against his stomach again. Gerard was so full he was going to burst, come, and die, not necessarily in that order.

“Fuck, Mikey, nothing,” Gerard gasped. “I was an asshole, I’m sorry.”

Mikey moved his free hand to Gerard’s cock, held it up so he could lick the head. Then he stilled, fingers unmoving. Gerard could feel Mikey’s breath on his skin. Mikey just waited, looking up at him.

Gerard didn’t know what to say. This was the healthiest conversation he and Mikey had had in days, even counting the sex, all because he’d come down the stairs at a party Frank was throwing, and heard Ray talking to Mikey in the kitchen, Ray’s phrasing indistinct but “Gerard” ringing through loud and clear.

“‘Course I would.”

“But he’s your brother,” Ray laughed easily, like he knew no amount of logic would make the Ways normal.

There was a brief silence in which Gerard could _hear_ Mikey’s eyebrow, followed up by “You’ve seen his ass, right,” in a voice dryer than toast.

That was the point where Gerard ordinarily would have waited a little bit, then gone into the kitchen like nothing had happened. Or maybe just gone right into the kitchen, struck a pose, and joked about his hotness, laughed it off, maybe given Mikey some shit. Instead, he’d gone into the bathroom and beat one out so fast he’d lingered over washing his hands because a halfway-decent beer piss would’ve taken longer. That should have been the end of it, but for a week it was all he’d thought about when he was jerking off. After a few days, he couldn’t even look at Mikey without his train of thought derailing, so he stopped looking at him. Came up with reasons not to be in the same room: projects, lyrics, pills, work.

“I heard you talking at Frank’s party. I got weird and stupid and mean, okay.” Mikey blinked, ducked his head, licked Gerard again.

Gerard wasn’t sure if it was an acknowledgment, or forgiveness, or encouragement. He didn’t even know if Mikey knew what he was talking about. Maybe Gerard’s dick just tasted like candy. Which was as good a reason as any, possibly better, for Mikey to be putting his mouth on his brother’s cock twice in a twenty-four hour span. Gerard tamped down on the hysterical laugh threatening to bubble up out of his throat. He hadn’t wanted to act like Mikey had the plague, but after two weeks it had seemed like Mikey was avoiding him, too, or picked up on it somehow, and it’d made Gerard grumpy, and he hadn’t known how to _stop_. It all swirled around in his head.

“You tried to avoid me for a month because I said you have a nice ass.” Mikey said it flatly, but his fingers twitched, and he started sucking.

“No. Yes. Sorta. I liked it.” Mikey fucked him then, slowly, fingers pushing in, curving, and dragging out. Gerard’s thighs trembled. Mikey’s mouth was hot and tight and perfect. Again. Still. “Too much.” He’d liked what Mikey said too much, what Mikey was doing to him was too much, it was all too much, he was whimpering “MikeyMikeyMikeyplease...” and coming so hard he forgot he’d squeezed his eyes shut and thought for a moment afterwards that he’d gone blind.

He blinked his eyes open, and it was sort of like this morning, except that now there were two blowjobs he had to remember had really happened. Or three.

“Oh my god.”

Mikey just raised a smug eyebrow and jerked his head towards the door, like, _yeah, yeah, go piss already_.

Gerard went. He pissed for approximately three years, found some pyjama pants on the way back, pulled them on. He wasn’t sure if Mikey’d be there.

But he was sitting on Gerard’s bed, watching something from his new awful B-movie collection DVD set. He hadn’t even opened the shrinkwrap on that yet. Little fucker. Gerard gave him a face that said “Seriously?”

Mikey looked over, and set his jaw.

Maybe he had a point.

Gerard lay down next to him. In a conciliatory gesture, Mikey handed him the remote. Gerard’s lips twitched. He sat up, put it down in front of both of them, and rummaged for an only-slightly-stale bag of Doritos near his pillow. It was still half full. He popped a chip into his mouth and set the bag next to the remote, squirming back down. Mikey ran fingers through his hair.

Halfway through the second disc, Gerard propped his chin on Mikey’s shoulder. He looked at Mikey’s ear, his jaw, the arm of his glasses. “Sorry, Mikes. Really.”

Mikey reached over and squeezed Gerard’s hand, then let go with a sidelong glance. “You’ll make it up to me.”

Gerard grinned and licked Mikey’s earlobe. “Heh. Promise?”

“Promise.”  


**Author's Note:**

> A present for [](http://dapatty.livejournal.com/profile)[**dapatty**](http://dapatty.livejournal.com/), who puts up with me. ♥ Inspired in part by [](http://aerogroupie.livejournal.com/profile)[**aerogroupie**](http://aerogroupie.livejournal.com/)’s [Break My Body, Hold My Bones](http://mychemicalslash.livejournal.com/4965873.html) and [](http://justhush.livejournal.com/profile)[**justhush**](http://justhush.livejournal.com/)’s [Pad Ped Chicken](http://applesororanges.livejournal.com/3597.html), and in part by just generally being a twisted little freak. POV switches from Mikey to Gerard, but remains in 3rd person. Set very early days. Title from Eve6. (I blame this fic on being grumpy and having no time to do things. As this is a recurring feature of my life, more might happen in this universe.)


End file.
